Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.8 \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.8 \times 100\% = 80\%$ $ \dfrac{4}{5} \times 100\% = 80\%$ Now we have: $ 80\% \times 80\% = {?} $ $ 80\% \times 80\% = 64 \% $